Another Sad day at Bloors Academy
by givemhellkid2880
Summary: really strange things start happening at the academy...like a gangsta manfred and an emo asa...rated T for ASA'S BAD LANGUAGE ! shhammee...  ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW !
1. An Emo Asa And The Gangsta Manfred

I do not own any COTRK characters

Alrighty … we GOO !!!!

Another sad day at bloors academy...

Chapter 1

Sigh..

Its that time of year again…

Time to go back to bloors academy…

Charlie bone was waiting for a bus ..

At the bus stop.. ( duh )

The bus came and Charlie stepped into it..

He walked through the isles till he found his friend Fidelio…

Charlie sat beside him..

Hi Charlie !!..

HI Fidelio !!

Then nothing really happened until a few minutes..

Then one boy yelled

HEEY !!!!EVERYONE !!! LOOK AT THAT

And every one looked…

It was

It…was..

NOTHING !!!!!

Oh wow…..whispered Fidelio as he looked over at Charlie….

Omg…

This is going to be a strange day indeed….

A few minutes later they arrived at bloors academy…

They walked across the field looking for their friends

Olivia

Emma

Tancred

Lysander

And Gabriel

Not to mention Billy Raven….

After a wile of searching they found Billy….

Hi BILLY !!!! said Fidelio

HIIIIIIIII YOOOOOUU GUUUUUYYS !!!!!! said Billy…(( well more like screamed )).

Hey… don't be soo loud ma peeps said a voice from behind…

Every one spun around clock wise (( which looked very strange )) and turned to look at Manfred……

There was something strangely different about him…

O yea…

He was lookin reaaaalllyy gangsta !!

WEARING BLING

AND LOTS OF IT…..

OMG…..

Ooook….. Charlie thought…

AAGHH TOO BRIGHT TOOO BRIIGHHHHT… said Fidelio covering his eyes

LOOKIN FLLLYYY MANFREEEED!!!!!!! Yelled billy…

SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PEOPLE!!!!! said a voice behind Manfred…

Wah ??

It…

IT WAS…….

GASPS

ASA !!!!

LOOKIN VERRRY EMO

ss—stop-it you guys….your being t-too lou-ud…..said asa with tears forming in his big yellow eyes

like I said he was looking REALY REALLY EMO

skinny jeans

a REALLY TIGHT looking pink shirt

a black and white striped hoodie

black converses

and REALLY HEAVY EYE LINER

and he also had a typical emo kid hair style with all the bangs at one side…

yea…

every one stared at asa…

wow

omg

he looks sooo SACRY

wat no way im sexier !!!

no ur noot

well he looks scarier than me

wut I don't care…

asa heard all the strange wispers…

STOOP IT STUUUPIID YOU PEOPLE !!!! asa said with tears streaming down his face

ISNT MY LIFE BAD ENOUGH !!!!!! NOBODY FUCKING CARES ABOUT ME !!!!!!!!

NOOOOOOOBOOOODDYYY!!!!!!

Asa yelled in a very high pitched girly whiny voice…

Then Asa started sobbing uncontrollably

Shhhh… hes in a delicate state said Manfred quietly

WAAAAT?!?!?!!?!?!?! I COULDENT HEAR YOOOOUUU !!!!! yelled billy

GGGAAAAHhhhhhhh yelled asa as he collapsed on the floor…

He took the nearest rock and started smashing his head with it….

WAHH

WAHH

NOBODY

FUCKING

LOVES

MEEE!!!!!!!

AAAGHhhh

(( faints…))

Oookk..said Charlie backing away as he saw asa's tear stained face …..

Not to mention the smudged eye liner…

Everyone crowded around….

Omg…

Then Manfred yelled

YO MA PEEPS !!!! PISS OFF HE NEEDS SUM QUIET TIME !!!!!

ILL HYPNOTYSE U TO PISS OFF BUT THAT WOULDN'T REALLY BE WORTH IT BECAUSE -----…..

Every one ran away because the bell rang….

Maybe except for asa who went home because he forgot to take his happy pills….

That's why he was being so emo….

that wuz really short…

HOPE U LIKE IT !!!!!!!!!

AND I AM NOT AN EMO KID HATER !!!!! EMO KIDS ARE REALLY CUTE !!!!

PLZ REVIEW !!!!!!


	2. OMG! BILLY IS A MARSHMALLOW !

HELLO AGAIN !!

Srry about my sad grammar problems…..I NEED PROFESIONAL HELP !!!!

ANYWAYZ

ENJOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Sad Day At Bloors Academy

CHAPTER TWO !!!!!

YAAAY !!!!

RECESS !!!!

Everyone rushed outside……

Except asa….

He was having a major marshmallow craving after taking his happy pill ….

He had to be put in a straight jacket because he tried to eat billy…

Alrighty…

Anyways…

Charlie and Fidelio Went outside..

They found their friends Emma Olivia Tancred Lysander and Gabriel all huddled in a really big box…

Hey you guys !! said Charlie…

HIII said tancred…

Hey wut yall doin ?? asked Fidelio..

WERE USING OUR IMAGINATION !!! everybody replied..

OOOOOO CAN WEE JOIN !?!?!?!

SURE !!!!

YAAY

ALRIGHTY!!!!

Fidelio and Charlie got in the box…..

k…now what do we do ??? asked Fidelio

YOU USE YOUR IMAGINATION !!!!!! said Gabriel wide eyed….

Oook…. Oo…

Then Tancred started singing Sexy back…

Lysander started beatboxing…

Emma started making srange noises…

Olivia took a mirror and started to apply makeup

Gabriel was eating a strawberry…..

Ook…said Charlie….

HEY !!! THAT LOOKS FUN !!! yelled Fidelio

Then all a sudden

BILLY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND DESTROYED THE IMAGINATION ATMOSPHERE!!!!!!!!

GGAAASSSPPS

Billy was crying…

Billy wats wrong ?? everybody asked

Every one….i have a confession to tell you all….

(( everyone gasps ))

GASP !!!!

WHAT IS IT BILLY !?!? asked Tancred

I

I am

Billy broke down in tears….

BILLY JUST TELL US SAVE US THE DRAMA !!!!! yelled tancred

Oh ok….

Back to my confession…

What asa was seeing was true…

I AM A MARSHMALLOW !!!!!!!!

GASP )))

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE !?!?! yelled lysander

I was scared you would reject me….

Don't worry billy said emma darkly…

WE JUST WANT TO EAT YOU !!!!

GET THE MARSHMALLOWW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! emma yelled

Then asa opened the box….

WHO THE HELL SAID MARSHMALLOW ?!?!

Then his eyes went wide…

THE MARSHMALLOW !!!!

Asa suddenly broke out of his straight jacket…

GET HIM !!!!!!!!!!!

Billy jumped out of the box and ran like hell


	3. ARE YOU GAY ?

I wish there was going to be a COTRK movie….i wonder what Manfred would look like…And Asa….AND CHARLIE !!! AND TANCRED AND LYSANDER AND AND….. I LL SHUT UP NOW !!!!

Chapter 3

Another Sad day At Bloors Academy

OMFG AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Billy was being chased by a bunch of kids having marshmallow cravings

IM GOING TO GET YOU !!!

Yelled a punk looking asa

ASA'S BACK TO NORMAL !!!!!!!!!!yelled emma

HORAAAAAYY !!!!!!!

Everyone stopped running as tancred tripped asa with a cane…

HUH WTF ?!?!

Asa fell face first to the ground

Oh god….

TANCRED'S GONE IN TO BROADWAY MODE AGAIN !!!!!

Tancred was wearing a tux a tie and holding a cane

OH I KNOW WHAT TO DO !! yelled fidelio

Fidelio ran inside and got a microphone and handed it to tancred..

OH NO YOU DIINT !!!!!!!! yelled asa while doing weird head movements

OH AND WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO ?!?! yelled Fidelio

Hmmm….. BURN HIM AT STEAK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yelled Asa

WAH WHAT ??

YOU don't REALLY want to do that do YOU ??? asked tancred

YES WE DO !!!! yelled Lysander

WHAT?!?!?! AND AFTER ALL WEVE BEEN THROUGH !?!?!

HOW COULD YOU LYSANDER !!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME !!!!

Did you just say love ? asked Olivia

Omg… t-that means…

ARE YOOOOOOOOOU PEOPLE GAY ??? yelled billy

WHAT DO YOU THINK HOMOPHOBE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Are you ??

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!

Then the hunting horn sounded….

And every one went back inside..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a really short chapter….

And I think it was kinda boring…

Well anyway PLZ REVIEW !!!


	4. FIGHT IN THE KINGS ROOM !

Wow im addicted to Charlie bone at the moment…

I HAVE TO START READING THE WILDERNESS WOLF NOW OR SOMBODY DIES !!!!

Or maybe not…..

Anyways

ENJOY !!!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another Sad Day At Bloors Academy

Chapter 4

TIME FOR HOMEWORK IN THE KINGS ROOM !!!

Oh god…muttered Manfred as he walked into the room as the same time as Zelda.

HI MANNYPOO !!!!! yelled Zelda just as asa walked into the room

Asa dropped everything he was holding ….

DI D I JUST HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD ??!?!?!

Then he fell to the ground and started laughing…

BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Charlie and co. walked in…

Is asa ok ? asked Charlie

Apparently no…replied fidelio

Then they walked over asa and took their seats around the table…

Then Joshua walked in….

AND TRIPPED ON ASA !!!!!

HA!!! SERVES YOU RIGHT !!!! yelled billy

SHUT UP!!

WHY THE HELL IS HE LYING HERE ANYWAY !?!?!? yelled Joshua

Apparently asa was trying to die laughing…

Emma walked over to asa and started kicking him….

BWAAHAHAHAHAH -- OWWW !!!! WTF ?!?!?

OWW

OWW

OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heeeey that looks fun !!!!

Every one huddled around asa and started kicking him…

even Manfred…

then …. Zelda stopped kicking ….

WE SHOULD BE DOING OUR HOMEWORK EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!

Oh yea …

Then every one sat in their seats doing their homework…

Then all of a sudden Zelda BROKE INTO SONG !!!!

She ran to Manfred and started singing

HEY HEY YOU YOU

I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND !!!!!

NO WAY NO WAY

I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE

HEY HEY YOU YOU

I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Then tancred piped in NOW WAY NO WAAY

Then Zelda made a book fly at tancred….

BUT IT MISSED AND HIT LYSANDER !!!!

OOOWW WHAT THE HELL ???

Then he through the book back at Zelda …

BUT IT HIT EMMA

O CRAP SORRY !!!!!!

LYSANDER YOU ASS HOLE !!!!!!

Every one gasped….

EMMA NEVER SWORE BEFORE !!!!!!

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BITCHES GASPING FOR HU ?!?!?!?

Then Olivia whispered. … you never swore before…

WELLL GET USED TO IT !!! yelled Emma

Then the fight continued….

Emma turned into a bird and started peck Lysander's scalp off when Tancred hit her with a bolt of lightning …

AAGHhhhh yelled Emma as she fell to the ground fried..

GASP !!!!! HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BEST FRIEND !!! yelled MANFRED

What??? Asked asa

I-I thought I was your best friend !!! asked asa tearfully…

WELL THINGS CHANGE !!!! yelled MANFRED

Asa's eyes turned BLOOD RED !!!!!

IM GOING TO KILL YOU MANFRED BLOOR !!!!!!!

THEN ASA SUDDENLY TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF !!!!

OMFG !!!!!! Manfred yelled in a squeaky voice

Olivia quickly made an illusion to scare asa so he would turn back into a boy…

SHE MADE A CLOWN APPEAR !!!!

OMFG!!!!!!

Asa fainted….

Oookkk….

ANYWAYS LET THE FIGHT CONTINUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later on...

OMG WHAT DID WE DO TO THIS PLACE ?!?!?

The kings room was killed…

Uhh…well…lets all try to keep this a secret kay? Said Manfred

OKAY MANNYPOO!!!! Yelled Zelda

EVERY BODY DROPPED WHAT THEY WERE DOING AND DIED ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING …..

AAGHHHH SHUT UP OR ILL FRY YOUR BRAINS !!!!

What ?? who said that ??? asked billy …

Asa chose this perfect moment to wake up...

HEY ITS MANFREDS DADDY !!!!

Manfred looked behind him…then turned a bright shade of red…

Uhh..you guys….

it was Dr.bloor...

they were all put on detention for the rest o the month...

they all tried to clean up to kings room

Then they went to dinner…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

i wonder what will happen next...

maybe...a food fight ??


	5. Tancred and Emma  and the drunk Asa

Wow chapter 5 already !!! AND ALL THIS HAPPENED IN ONE DAY !!! wwwooow….

Anyways

ENJOY !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another sad day at bloors academy..

CHAPTER 5

So after trying to clean up the kings room every one went to dinner…..

As Charlie and co. walked to the dinner place ( I forgot what it was called ) they met their friend Fidelio…

YOOO FIDELLLIIIOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Billy…

Oh hey billy…. Replied Fidelio

WHEEEREEEE YOOOUUU GGGOOOIINNNGG ?!?!?! asked billy..

Im going to dinner …. Replied Fidelio again…

OOHHH MEEE TOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yelled billy again

Oh ok….said Fidelio backing away….

So they all went to the dinner place ( I forgot what it was called apparently )

When the got to the DINNER PLACE they got to their seats and sat down ( well duh )

Then they got served and they started eating….

Then tancred yelled out of nowhere YOUU BEEN SERVED !!!!!!!!!!!! BURNAGE !!!!!

SHUT UP TORSSON yelled Manfred…

Manfred looked really pissed ….because Zelda would NOT LET GO of his arm and would not stop calling him MANNYPOO or DARLING or DADDY...

And another reason was because ASA would NOT Talk to him if he did not give him either beer or wine….

apparently asa wanted to have a good time then have a hangover the next day so he could skip morning classes….

THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON PIKE !!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET A HANGOVER AND SKIP MORNING CLASES !!!!

But… but…..Manfred !!!!

NO BUTS STUPID !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then asa broke down crying his eyes out….

Ohh so much drama!!!! Said Olivia dramatically…

( sigh ) save us the drama Olivia …. Said tancred..

Oh alright…..

Good…

(( moment of silence ))

So now what do you people want to do ?? asked billy..

Hmmm….

Huh??

Hmmm …..

Could you shut up ????

Oh ok…

Apparently lysander was thinking out loud…

Then out of nowhere Emma said

LETS GO KILL SOMEONE !!!!!!

NO WAY EMMA !!! yelled billy

THAT'S WAAAAAY TO VIOLENT FOR ME !!!!!!!!!!

SO ???? DEAL WITH IT BASTARD !!!!!!!

GASPS ))

No one got used to Emma's swearing yet…

WUT ARE YOU ASSHOLES GASPING AT HU ?????!!!!! yelled Emma

OH NOTHING !!!!!!!!! yelled tancred…

WE WERE JUST GASPING AT YOU SWEETHEART !!!!!!!

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TANCRED ?!?!?! yelled Emma

Emma stood on top of the table…

You heard me…. Said Tancred with a seductive smile…..( oh myy.. )

And I also find you really CUTE !!!

DEAL WITH IT !!!!!!!!! HAAHAHAHAH !!!!!

Tancred fell off his chair laughing….

TANCRED TORSON YOU ARE A DEAD MAN !!!!!!!!

Emma turned in to a really big bird and started to peck tancreds head reaaaly hard…

OWW

OWWW

OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Every one stopped and stared…

WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING ?!?!? yelled lysander

OOhhh PUPPY LOVE !!!! said Gabriel with dreamy eyes….

ITS NOT PUPPY LOVE !!!!!! yelled Emma

Then Emma stopped pecking tancreds head and moved o to Gabriel's head…

HA YOU CANT CATCH ME !!!! LONG LEGS MAKE PEOPLE RUN FASTER !!!!

And it was true… Gabriel ran pretty fast…

BUT NOT FAST ENOUGH !!!!

Emma took hold of Gabriel and flew out the sky while knocking over the cover for the beer pool…

HOLY SHIT BEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!

Manfred tried to restrain asa… but it didn't really work…

Asa ran over to the pool and dove in…

YEAAAA IM IN HEAVEN BABY !!!!!!!!

Asa started to drink heavily…

Any ways… back to Emma and co.

Emma was now reaching an altitude of 100000 feet… it was getting real hard to breath…

now there was real chaos in to DINNER PLACE by now..

Billy was in total hysterics as Charlie tried to calm him down…

CHARLE CHARLIE IM SCARED IM SCARED HELP!! IM GUNNA DIE HELP CHARLIE CHARLIE CHARLIE IM A MARSHMALLOW!!!!! WAHHHHH!!

Its okay Billy you are not going to die…and its okay to be a marshmal—

NO IT ISNT !!!!!!!!!!!

YES IT IS !!!!!

DON ARGUE WITH ME MISTER !!!!!!!!!

Oh..ok replied billy tearfully..

Meanwhile... outside….

HOLY SHIT I NEVA KNEW I WOULD PISS HER OFF SO MUCH !!!!! yelled tancred

NOW THANKS TO ME SHES GUNNA KILL GABRIEL !!! AGGGHHHH!!!!!!!

Yea nice going …replied lysander…

WHY COULDN'T I JUST SHUT UP !?!?!?!?

I don't know!!!!!!! Replied lysander…

HEY IDIOTS WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING !?!?!?! yelled Joshua…

GREAT IDEA HU ????

Oh yea… replied tancred….. OKIE DOKIE !!!

Tancred made a huge hurricane and emma and Gabriel came falling out of the sky….

AAGGHHhhhh….

Emma had fainted and fell into tancreds arms…

Apparently Gabriel fell to the ground really realy hard because no one caught him…

AAGHH !?!?! WHY DID NOBODY CATCH ME ???!??!?!

Huh ??? oh GABRIEL FELL !!! said lysander while waving his arms wildly…

….oh….

Meanwhile with emma and tancred…..

Emma im so sorry….for…being…uh…AN IDIOT !!!said tancred…

Yea whatever…

NO IM REALLY SORRY !!!!!!!!!

YEAH I KNOW !!!!!!!!!!!

Then for some strange reason Tancred felt something snap in him….

He felt really warm…..

Then

He leaned in close…

And kissed emma on the lips…

OMFG !!! WHAT THE HELL ?!?!?!? yelled Emma as she slapped tancred hard in the face….

Then tancred replied ……I love you…

(((( GASPS ))))

OMIGOSH !!!! yelled asa in a very girly voice !!!!!!!

HE…he…HE LOVES EMMA WATSON !!!!!!

Huh??…. The new couple looked around…

It was asa…

He was clearly more than a little drunk ….

ITS NOT EMMA WATSON ITS EMMA TOLLY

Ohh..OHH…..OHHHH RIGHT….

Asa then passed out right there….

Ookk,…

Emma and tancred both giggled…

What a wonderful night….

Meanwhile….

The dinner place was a total disaster….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WHO THE HELL STARTED THIS ?!?!?!? yelled DR.Bloor

Uhh...

DETENTION FOR EVERY ONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Every one cleaned up and went to bed….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ?!?!?!?

GASPS….who knows….


	6. BILLY's BEEN SHOT

Sigh..seems that all I do these days all I do is write…

The last chapter was really strange……

Anyways

ENJOY !!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Sad Day At Bloors Academy…

Chapter 6

Oh The CHAOS IN THE DINNER ROOM…..

But enough of that…

TIME FOR BED !!!!

Everyone started going back to their beds….

Hey Charlie !!! said Billy…

He was sitting on his bed wearing a night gown that looked like a dress…

Why are you wearing a dress Billy ?? asked Fidelio

ITS NOT A DRESS STUPID !!!! yelled Billy blushing…

ITS CALLED HIGH END FASHION DUUMMMY !!!!

Oh ok….no need to call me stupid ….. replied Fidelio…

At that very moment Gabriel walked in…

HI GUYS !!! said Gabriel…

HI Fidelio !!! everyone else replied…

Then there was a REALY REALY loud bang in the hallway…

OH WTF !?!?! BOY Goooo TO you're your…uh… ROOOMMSS…Ohh man..

Every one went to look…

It was asa……walking into a wall…

HEY YOU…..uhh..GUYS !!!!

Then asa fell to the ground….

Should we help him ? asked billy..

No ..i advise you to leave him there……said a voice from behind…

Wha ???

Every body turned counter clockwise…. (( and once again …it looked very strange ))

IT WAS MANFRED !!!!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!?!?

Its bloor……Manfred bloor….

Huh ???

Manfred's eyes suddenly looked very childish..

IM BEING JAMES BOND !!!! Manfred said happily like a little kid…

Ooh….kay? ….

OOhhh I KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS !!!! yelled lysander coming out of nowhere…

Lysander took a roll of duct tape and tried to pull a long piece off….

Uhhhggg

Grrrhhhh

Mmmmmmfffhhh

Uhhh…..

DOES ANYBODY HAVE SICCORS ????

Umm.. I DO !!! yelled Fidelio…

He ran to his bunk and fetched a pair of scissors…

HERE YOU GO !!!

Fidelio handed Lysander the scissors….

OK ANYWAYS AS I WAS SAYING…

I KNOW WHAT TO DO !!!!

Lysander cut a piece of tape off and taped Manfred's mouth shut…

Or at least tried to….

ARGHHh HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAPE MY MOUTH !!! yelled Manfred

Then he took a banana and threw it at lysander…

It hit Lysander right in the middle of his forehead….

(( moment of silence ))

How dare you try to kill me with a banana…..said Lysander darkly…..

NOW I SHAL KILL YOU WITH MY IPODS !!!!!

Lysander took a handful of ipods out of this pocket and threw them at Manfred..

HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!!SWEET !!!!

Every one crowded around and started to fight over the ipods…

Tancred appeared out of nowhere… whats going on here ??

LYSANDER TRIED TO KILL ME WITH IPODS !!!! yelled Manfred happily…

LASYNDER YOU RETARD !!!!! Tancred yelled

YOU CANT KILL A PERSON WITH IPODS !!!!!!!!

I PODS ARE MYYYY PRECIOUS ……….said Tancred sounding a bit like Gollum from lord of the rings……

Umm sure… yea right… replied lysander calmly…

Then Lysander's eyes started to fill up with tears…

T-TANCRED CALLED ME A RETARD !!!! Lysander yelled in a very choked and hurt voice…

Then he sank to his knees and started crying…

IM SORRY LYSANDER !!!! YELLED Tancred…

AND HES YELLING AT ME !!!!! yelled Lysander between sobs…

Then Olivia came out of nowhere and started to sing hallelujah…

HALLELUJAH !!!!!!!

HALLELUJAH!!!!!!!!

HALLELUUUUUUUUJAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

She was dressed in broadway clothes…..

Everyone stopped and stared…..

BROADWAY !!!! Tancred yelled stupidly

OLIVIA WAIT FOR ME !!!!!!

Tancred ranto the bathroom to change into his broadway clothes…

He came out lookin SHARP !!!!

His uniform was all replaced with a tux…

He was wearing a red tie…

He was holding a black cane…

And was wearing shiny black shoes…

OH FUCK !!!! NOT BROADWAY MODE !!!!!! asa yelled then fainted…

Then Tancred and Olivia started to sing THE SWEET ESCAPE !!!!!(by gwen stefani )

WEEE WOOO

YOOO HOO

WEEE WOoo

YEEE HOOOO

NO NO NO TANCRED !!!! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT BITCH !!!!!!! yelled Billy

ITS LIKE THIS STUPID !!!

Then billy started to sing…

Whohoo, whihoo  
Whohoo, whihoo  
Whohoo, whihoo  
Whohoo, whihoo

IT GOES LIKE THAT !!!!

WHO THE FUCK CARES ?!?!?!

Tancred took out a HUGE bazooka and fired it at billy….

AAGHHH !!!! HES BEEN SHOT !!! yelled Olivia…

CALL 911 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Every one just stared….

WHO HAS A CELLPHONE ?!?!?

I DO !!! yelled Manfred…

IT'S AN CHOCOLATE PHONE SEE !!!! Manfred held up his phone…

OH YEA MINE IS TOO !!!! yelled Asa

OHH AND MINES **MORE** BLACK AND SHINY !!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAYY BETTER THAN YOURS !!!!!!!!!

OH YEA WELL—

SHUT AP AND GIIVE ME YOUR PHONES !!!!!! yelled Olivia

THIS IS AN EMERGENCY !!!!

NO WAAAAY !!!!

YOU CAN TAKE ANYTHING BUT NOT MY PHONE OR MY IPODS !!!!!!! yelled Asa..

YOUR NOT TAKING MINE EITHER!!!!! Yelled Manfred…

YOU KNOW WHAT !!! I HAVE A CELLPHONE !!!! yelled Olivia…

Then she dialed 911…

Hello..someones been shot…

Ok...

Ok...

Thankyou..

BYEBYE..

So that's it ? asked Charlie

Yup…. Replied Olivia…

Alrighty….

Then matron came…

LIGHTS OUT !!!!

TIME FOR BED TIME !!!!!!!

Every one went to their beds…

Whith the exception of billy….

Who had been shot…

By tancred…

**THE LEADER OF THE STRIPEY SHIRTS GANG!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPECIAL EXTRA EDITION PART**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**THE STRIPEY SHIRTS GANG !!**

The members are

**Tancred** ))) the leader and official REAL Justin timberlake )) **GREEN STRIPE**

**Lysander** ))) Vice president and official beatboxer ))**PURPLE STRUPE**

**Manfred** ))) the tall guy and official Meany Person ))**BLUE STRIPE**

**Billy** ))) weakling and official banjo kid ))**PINK STRIPE**

**Asa** ))) retarded punk/emo kid and Official alcoholic ))** RED STRIPE**

**Fidelio** ))) musical guy guy ))**YELLOW STRIPE** . .

**Gabriel** ))) The overly depressed new shirts emo kid ))**BLACK STRIPE**

And **Jhoshua**… ))) the overly happy and annoying kid ))**ORANGE STRIPE**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANYWAYS HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT !!!!!!


End file.
